


Stay

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Established Marinka, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always special when Sousuke visits. Rin just wishes he’d stay with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

It was only when Sousuke visited. The rest of the time theylived a pretty ordinary life in the house they now all called home in Iwatobi. The Nanase house was now “theirs”, renovated and decorated, new furniture, pictures and belongings littering the rooms and it was a physical testament to the relationship they shared. Sometimes chaotic and sometimes a calm retreat, the house that Rin, Haru and Makoto lived in was a busy place but one where food was always readily prepared, baths were quickly drawn and cats jumped into laps as soon as they could.

It was the only place where they could be entirely free sharing in their relationship, the only place where there was no judgement or confusion and for that it was their sanctuary. A place that they rarely opened up to others. That was apart from Sousuke.

There were reasons for that. Rin still felt a responsibility towards his best friend and he perhaps always would. Even though he was with Haru and Makoto, he still had a depth of feeling for Sousuke that he couldn’t deny and he didn’t try to. It was only Sousuke who was uncomfortable with it when it came down to it. But Rin could admit, he loved the guy and he always would and Haru and Makoto both knew that. Which was why he was accepted into their home without question, without interrogation and made to feel welcome or as welcome as Sousuke would let himself be. As he didn’t relax with the three of them, he put up his walls and defences, overwhelmed by their relationship and Rin knew his best friend always would be stubborn. Too damn stubborn to accept a place in their home even if he wanted it.

Sousuke had arrived mid-afternoon, exhausted from a long journey as always. Sousuke hadn’t settled anywhere after high school – he’d wandered between living with his parents and working in their store to starting terms at various universities but he never stayed anywhere long. Rin regularly got letters and postcards from various places as well as photos emailed so he knew where Sousuke was. And it was always somewhere different. It was as though he couldn’t settle and even though he  _tried,_ it seemed Sousuke was always going to struggle to find a home or a place to stay. It was why it hurt Rin so much that he wouldn’t stay with them.

But Sousuke was stubborn, always had been , always would be so Rin knew he couldn’t win and Sousuke would leave in the morning. As he always did. But at least they had the night.

It didn’t start in a flurry of sexual energy, didn’t start with clothes being ripped off like Sousuke was their new shiny sex toy – it wasn’t like that and it never would be. Instead, Haru cooked and they all sat around the table, sharing stories of what had happened since the last time they saw each other. Sousuke usually brought gifts, small tokens and he would share them out and this time was no exception – sweets for Makoto, some weird ass mackerel jerky thing for Haru that Rin didn’t want to think about and a new beanie hat for Rin. The gifts were thoughtful as always and it was only after the dishes were cleared away and a bottle of whiskey opened did things start to get more personal and intimate.

After years being in a relationship with two men, Rin had always struggled to find his spot on the couch and always ended up wrapped around either Haru or Makoto so as soon as the alcohol was opened, Makoto chose some music and they all sat together on the couch, close, arms and legs entwined.

The relaxed atmosphere made Rin calm and the alcohol only encouraged that as he lay with his head in Makoto’s lap and his legs in Sousuke’s. He smiled as he felt Sousuke’s hands on his thighs, feeling his big hands touch there gently and he knew it wouldn’t be long until the proximity was too much and they all ended up in the bedroom.

Sousuke’s touch became less gentle, more teasing and Rin looked up to see teal eyes looking at his reactions, the smallest crinkle in the corner of his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips. Rin saw the challenge, knew what he meant and he extricated himself from Makoto to sidle into Sousuke’s lap, straddling his long-time friend and occasional lover, and poised close to his face, their lips not quite touching.

“Want to throw down?” Rin teased as he could feel Sousuke’s hands rest on his hips, his breath across Rin’s already moist lips.

There was a small inhale of breath and Rin pressed forward, brushing his lips across Sousuke’s and tasting the whiskey as he let his hands bury into the soft fabric of Sousuke’s shirt. The kiss felt like re-familiarising, like getting to know one another again and Rin took his time as he licked at Sousuke’s lips, letting his tongue delve into his parted mouth and slowly twine their tongues together. It didn’t need much remembering as Rin flexed his hips slightly, his tight jeans already becoming tighter and he felt another hand on his neck, on his shoulder, skittering fingertips of a third party and Rin knew what it meant. They needed to go to bed.

Pulling back from the kiss, Rin saw the slight flush on Sousuke’s face and he guessed he’d had fingers on his own skin too, his v-neck t-shirt pulled down a little, his impressive pectoral muscles exposed. Rin turned to see that Makoto and Haru were close, wrapped around each other instinctively and he nodded as he got up off Sousuke, offering his hand to help him to his feet and lead him the way to their bedroom.

Sousuke knew the house and he knew the bedroom. But still Rin led him, holding his hand as they walked up the stairs and arrived, the large bed dominating the entire space. It was a necessity, the large bed as Makoto was a bed hog but there was room for Sousuke to fit. If he wanted to. Even though he never would.

Rin helped Sousuke out of his shirt as he felt Haru press up behind him. Moaning slightly as the sensation of Haru’s body close as he helped undress Sousuke, Rin felt his body heat up further, his blood boiling at being in the midst of three other gorgeous men. He saw Makoto circle his arms around Sousuke, kiss at his neck and shoulder with gentle presses of his lips and Rin ground his hips back into Haru, feeling the hardness in his pants.

It never took long for any of them to be aroused but with the extra participant it felt even more erotic and Rin let his fingers undo Sousuke’s belt, lowering the loose fit jeans down his hips and letting him step out of them. It left Sousuke in only his boxer briefs – grey and tight and Rin could see the outline of his impressive cock, the slight damp patch at the front and he fell to his knees to nuzzle at the hard flesh through cotton, looking up to see Sousuke’s mouth parted in pleasure and his eyes closed from the sensation. He felt Sousuke’s hand grab for his hair but Rin continued his tease, seeing as Makoto’s hands pinched at his nipples, Sousuke gasping from the dual assault.

Relenting, Rin took the head of Sousuke’s cock through the material of the underwear, sucking but he only did it briefly. As it was a long night. There was no need for Sousuke to come so quick. And not everyone was naked.

“We need less clothes,” Rin commented as he got to his feet and he felt Sousuke drag him forward via his belt loops so he could assist.

Rin’s clothes were on the floor swiftly and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Makoto and Haru were doing the same. The room felt ridiculously hot despite the cool breeze from the open window and Rin was glad when he was naked – it seemed Sousuke had no patience for tease as Rin’s underwear ended up pooled on the floor and Rin took pity too then as he reached for the waistband of the tight boxer brief, pulling them down and leaving Sousuke’s cock to stand free.

Without hesitation, Rin wrapped his hand around the warm hot flesh, stroking and pumping slowly and he stepped forward, leaning up so he could whisper into Sousuke’s ear.

“Stay with us.”

Sousuke only shook his head and kissed Rin. It was all that would be said on the matter.

Four guys on a bed was a lot but Rin loved the feel of so many limbs, so many mouths, so many dicks… He was surrounded by the guys he loved and he couldn’t resist the kisses from Haru’s pouty mouth, from Makoto’s lips and from Sousuke… It was intoxicating to have all those bodies and soon the room smelt of sweat and sex, the four of them reaching for lube and wrapping lips around cocks.

On his hands and knees, Rin had Haru’s cock in his mouth as fingers spread his ass apart and a tongue slid into his hole. It was intense and he trembled, his arms barely holding him up. His cock throbbed, dripping pre-cum but he could also feel Haru tremble from the sensation of being fingered. It wasn’t by him – as right now he could barely do anything but suck on Haru’s cock and buck back into the tongue rimming him but someone was.

It was hard to keep up with the fingers, the lips and the hands. Rin knew it was Makoto prepping him but that was all he knew as he bobbed down on Haru’s cock, taking him as deep as he could as he pushed his ass back further. He’d never felt this wanton, this needy but the presence of Sousuke made it more – made it better and he could barely contain his shaking, his shivers as he felt a mouth on his neck, a nip of teeth on his ear.

Fingers spread him along with the tongue and Rin knew it wouldn’t take long for him to be deemed ready for whoever’s cock. He didn’t really care who fucking him or who he’d fuck after. All that mattered was it started as his cock twitched. Releasing Haru’s dick with a long slow suck, Rin looked up as best as he could to see where everyone was and he saw Sousuke kissing Haru. It was hot, the two of them and Rin moaned as at that point Makoto had decided to hit prostate and he growled under his breath and looked over his shoulder to see Makoto’s small satisfied grin as he backed off, deeming Rin ready.

The situation was complicated with four bodies but Rin was nothing if good with challenges. And this challenge was one he wanted.

“Ride Haru,” Makoto whispered and without any more prompting, Rin straddled Haru who lay on the bed, still kissing Sousuke and he reached for Haru’s cock. He was still slick from Rin’s blowjob but he felt Makoto lube Haru up before Rin took him in, sliding down onto his cock in a slow steady slide.

Haru and Sousuke had stopped kissing then as Sousuke turned to watch and Rin could feel Makoto behind him, his hands skittering over his sides as Rin impaled himself on Haru’s cock. He felt exposed, watched by three pairs of eyes but Rin didn’t care – he only flexed his hips and did as he’d been told, riding Haru with an abandon that suggested he’d not had sex for a long time. It wasn’t that he hadn’t – it was just that Rin felt hands all over him and a hard cock inside him and when Sousuke pulled his hair for a kiss, he felt his world white out and he became only a creature of pleasure as he bunched his thighs up and down and rode Haru.

The kiss from Sousuke was nipping and hot, their teeth meeting and salvia dribbling down their chins – it had no finesse but it didn’t matter as Rin felt all his emotions pour out – all the nights of missing Sousuke and he hoped he knew right now he’d be welcome. That while they were touching and kissing and fucking, Sousuke knew he was wanted  _here._  He had a home if he wanted.

Unable to continue the kiss, Rin relentlessly flexed his body, riding Haru until he came, blue eyes closing, hips stuttering and Rin leaned down for a kiss as Haru rode out his orgasm, the blissful look on his face beautiful in the hazy light.

He had no time to find his own climax as then Sousuke was moving and Rin wondered what the hell as Sousuke moved to his hands and knees and suddenly Rin knew what he wanted. With even more shaking limbs, his own cock desperate for climax and only his extreme stamina saving him, Rin crawled across to the bed to where Sousuke was ready, his ass raised in the air. He saw that he was ready, the shine of lube and Rin didn’t waste any time in thrusting into Sousuke, his cock enveloped in hot tight heat.

“Fuck… you’re tight Sousuke,” he moaned out as he felt the clench of the muscles around his dick.

“Just fuck me, Rin… I don’t need commentary.”

Chuckling Rin did as he was instructed, pulling his hips back to snap back into Sousuke’s firm ass. He grabbed onto Sousuke’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could see where his cock was sliding in and out of. He focused on that as he felt his orgasm approach as if he looked over he could see Makoto was fucking Haru and Rin had always loved to watch. He knew that would be his undoing and he wanted to at least bring Sousuke close before he came.

“Missed… you,” Rin mumbled out as he reached under Sousuke to feel his cock, slick with pre-cum and spit. He pumped him hard and fast as his own thrusts became erratic but he knew he wasn’t going to last.

As Sousuke was  _tight_ and the room was filled with the sounds of naked flesh meeting and moaning and it was hard to think of anything but what his body wanted. Which was to fuck Sousuke to the bed sheets.

Rin thrust deep, his balls slapping against Sousuke’s ass and he stuttered a few times before he reached his end, his cock spurting deep inside Sousuke. He forgot to pump Sousuke as he rode out his orgasm and when he came to his senses, Sousuke was moving onto his back without ceremony and grabbing for Rin’s hair in a not subtle show of what he wanted.

And Rin only smirked and did as Sousuke wanted, wrapping his lips around his cock and bringing him off with his mouth, tasting the salty flavour on his tongue as he came. Collapsing onto Sousuke, he laid on his friend’s chest smelling sweat and sex on his skin and he watched Makoto and Haru finish, their bodies glistening. It was hot but Rin had no energy to join in and he only listened to Sousuke’s heartbeat as their sticky bodies clung together.

“Stay,” Rin whispered, looking up at Sousuke’s exhausted face, smiling at the way his hair stuck out at odd angles after the wild sex.

Rin ignored the sounds of climax, only focused on Sousuke’s face and the feel of Sousuke’s hand on his cheek.

“One day… maybe… not yet…”

Nodding, Rin sat up as Makoto and Haru moved apart, lying down on the bed in a heap and he gave a smile towards them in their blissful post-coital haze.

“Always fun when Sousuke joins,” Rin said with a tease and a smile before he turned to Sousuke and gave him a wink. “But it’s not over, right?”

Makoto only gave a small and Haru blew some air from his lips that ruffled his sweaty hair. As it was fun when Sousuke joined but it always wasn’t long enough.

Rin just had to hope “one day” would happen soon and Sousuke would stay and find his place with them.


End file.
